


LJ X Jeff The Bet

by Gamergeek2000



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Maid dress, Really short!, Slight Cussing, Teasing, one-shot request, silly bets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 03:25:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15185699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamergeek2000/pseuds/Gamergeek2000
Summary: Hey guys, this is a short one-shot for a friend of mine. Basis of the story is that Jeff had lost a bet with LJ, who knows what the clown will make Jeff do.





	LJ X Jeff The Bet

LJ x Jeff The Bet

(this was a long awaited request from one of my viewers katexZ)

Third POV.  
Jeff could not believe he fell for a stupid bet. Laughing fucking Jack and him made a bet on the “chubby bunny” challenge, but what did jeff overlook? His cheeks, his cut and bloody cheeks. He completely forgot about his cheeks and barely any of the marshmallows could stay in, he lost after 5 minutes of the challenge. He was pissed as fuck. LJ however, being the candy guzzler he is, was smirking with pride. LJ knew he won and was staring right at his prize. Yep, Jeff. The deal was whoever won got to have the other person as a servant for a day.

Jeff the Killer never went down without a fight, but this time he had to step down; and the next day was when he’d work as LJ’s servant. The next morning the horror began.  
“Jeffy~” LJ’s voiced purred in his ear quietly. Jeff grumbled and lifted his eye mask.

“LJ fuck off…” Jeff looked at his clock on his wall. “It’s fucking 11 pm..”

Now unlike most people the cp’s morning actually begins after sun down and they sleep when sunrise comes. There were some occasions when they’d hunt during the day, but it only happened once in awhile. Most of them were not “morning people” either, Jeff was one of those people.

“I know~ but you’re my servant today so get up~” LJ chuckled lightly and handed him what looked like a maids outfit. Jeff was still waking up but he saw perfectly what it was and glared at LJ.

 

“You have to be fucking kidding me.” Jeff growled, but LJ just smirked and walked out. 

It was clear LJ was gonna wait until Jeff was dressed in the damn dress. He slipped on the dress but of course it was a bit tight and it did not at all appeal to his liking. The black and white dress rode up on his thighs and the sleeves hung onto his shoulders as little white puffs. But the worst part was that the sides of the dress was cut off, only covering his navel up to his chest and his spine, his hips and sides of his stomachs were vulnerable to any eyes. He didn’t have any leggings and because of the dress he could only wear really small black shorts.

“Laughing Jack! What’s with this fucking outfit!” Jeff yelled from the other side of the door.

“What~? I think it’ll look cute on you.” LJ laughed and jeff’s blade pierced the door next to LJ’s head, making his skin from a bone white color to porcelain white. He gulped and moved from the door but went back to smirking and crossed his arms. “Come on out Jeffy i wanna see~”

Jeff, with hate and embarrassment walked out of his room with his face the color of a garnet gem. He crossed his legs and tried to keep the skirt as far down as possible while glaring at LJ. The clown on the other hand smirked and walked closer, putting his hands on jeff’s bare sides and chuckles.

“You look so sexy~” LJ commented but Jeff just growled.

“Knock off the sweet talk, now what are we gonna do?” Jeff scowled and shoved LJ’s hands off. 

LJ with his stupid grin began tapping his chin as if in thought. “Could you make me something~? I haven’t had breakfast yet.”

“You can’t be serious! Everyone will wake up soon!” Jeff growled but kept his voice down so murphy's law wouldn’t bite him in the ass. LJ just leaned dangerously close to Jeff’s face and smirked.

“Then you better start cooking~” LJ whispered to Jeff in a challenging manner.

Jeff grumbled and walked downstairs and started looking through the fridge for something to make. He wasn’t the best cook but he knew how to make simple things, so he decided scrambled eggs were his best choice. He started up the stove top and started beating the egg yolks in the pan, as he was making scrambled eggs an unwelcomed brush up his thigh to his ass greeted him. Quickly Jeff grabbed a knife and turned to stab the person.

“Whoa! Hey easy Jeff it’s just me.” LJ chuckled, and had grabbed Jeff’s wrist before the knife came in contact with his nose. Jeff was blushing a faint pink and yanked his hand from LJ.

“Dont. Do that. To me. Again..” Jeff muttered and put away the knife. “I thought you were offender or something. I could’ve stabbed you.” Jeff grunted and turned to took the eggs. He felt two slim arms wrap around his waist.

“I know you better than that Jeffy~” LJ snickered. “Your reflexes are just as sharp as your knife. If you didn’t wanna hurt someone you wouldn’t.”

In some cases this was true, Jeff had good reflexes, but there was also complaints about “close calls”. Jeff huffed and continues cooking, letting LJ nuzzle his back. After handing LJ the plate, he watched him eat with delight; Jeff however leaned back onto the counter and crossed his arms.

“Are we done here?” Jeff huffed, asking after LJ had finished eating. LJ just smirked and hugged Jeff to his chest.

“Not yet~ you know anything about massages?” LJ grinned. Jeff blushed a bit and LJ took his hand, dragging him to his room. Jeff was released when LJ plopped onto the bed, and started removing his shirt. Jeff turned away and growled, knowing he couldn't get out of this without spilling the clowns blood everywhere, and he did lose the game to him. So after glancing at LJ, still deciding whether to kill the clown or not, he got on LJ’s back and started kneading out the knots.

Jeff kept cussing out LJ in his head while rubbing his back free of the knots, but was surprised at the amount of them. Normally Jack seemed too carefree to get any knots, or show any stress. For a second Jeff was almost curious about why he was so stressed.

“Hey jeffy, can you hand me my small bag of candy?” LJ groaned as Jeff slowed his hands. Jeff got off of LJ and walked over to the nearby table, that had a small purple bag of candy, before he even picked it up a cold chill went up his spine.

“Jack…..what are you doing?” Jeff breathed calmly at first but his anger began to rise when a hand groped his ass.

“Uh...releasing your tension?” LJ tried and kept squeezing Jeff’s rear. 

“GO TO SLEEP!” Jeff howled and lunged at him.

By the next day Jeff almost refused to speak to anyone, so he pretty much hid in his room all day. LJ on the other hand was still talking to the other CP’s, just with bruises and cuts on his body, bruises especially around his face. Jeff swore that was the last time he would ever stupidly fall into a bet like that again. But Jeff blushed when he remembered at the end what happened. LJ had kissed him during his complaining and attempted murder of the peppy clown. Why? Who the hell knows it’s Laughing Jack, but Jeff had to admit, he was a good kisser.


End file.
